Red Moonlight
by Eleamaya
Summary: Dedicated to FFC. AU. Dua buah kilatan tajam beradu di balik malam: Pisaumu yang siap menghujam jantungnya atau taringnya yang sanggup mengoyak lehermu. Rated M for safety because contain of minor sex, blood, and violence. Cover disclaimer: Blue Forest-Konoha.


**Yak, silakan marah padaku karena bukannya ngelanjutin fic yg "Paris Je T'aime" malah bikin ini.**

**Sebenarnya aku ga yakin ini masuk Rated M atau tidak. Hanya sekedar untuk amannya saja. Tapi kalau aku coba lihat beberapa Rated M onsehot yg ber-genre sama di fandom English, fic yg kbuat ini udah masuk Rated M sih, meskipun ada beberapa fic yang bahasanya lebih serem dari itu.**

**Lah? Emang ini fic apaan? Ini fic SanNa tentu saja, cuma ingin menambah-nambahi list SanNa rated M kok biar lengkap pilihannya. Ga pengen kalah dari bro ShimaCROW yg udah bikin dua hehehe. Lemon udah, lime udah, SMUT udah, selanjutnya?**

**Baca sendiri ya^^?**

* * *

><p><strong>RED MOONLIGHT<strong>

One Piece (c) Eiichiro Oda

FanFic by Eleamaya, for Fantasia Fanfiction Contest

Rating: **M, for safety**

Genre: Horror/Romance/Suspense

Setting: AU, so maybe it's OOC but I always try keeping them IC

* * *

><p>Sebuah kapel besar, berdiri di pinggir kota kecil yang tidak terlalu ramai, milik sebuah sekolah misionaris satu-satunya di kota itu yang terkesan eksklusif dan tertutup. Sekolah itu dipagari tembok tinggi dengan besi lancip di atasnya, seolah mengurung penghuni di dalamnya yang tinggal di asrama. Karena berada di pinggir kota, area luar pagar itu berbatasan dengan hutan. Dan, tepat malam itu terjadi gerhana bulan yang menyebabkan bulan purnama bersinar merah, membuat penduduk yang melewati daerah itu memandang angker pada bangunan sekolah. Konon, memang ada desas-desus mengerikan yang berhembus dari dalamnya.<p>

Lagipula, seharusnya di dalam kapel terdengar nyanyian penuh pujian dari paduan suara yang mengiringi sebuah kebaktian suci. Namun, malam itu sedang tidak ada jadwal sama sekali karena sekolah memasuki masa liburan musim panas meski tidak seluruh murid pulang untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga mereka, ada sebagian yang tidak memiliki rumah. Hanya ada temaram cahaya yang dihasilkan dari susunan lilin yang berjejer rapi di altar. Jadi, suasananya benar-benar lenggang. Yang justru terdengar adalah suara bisikan, erangan, dan desahan dari dua orang remaja yang tengah menyepi di sana.

"Ssssshhh..."

"Ahhhh..."

Itu jelas bukan suara yang sepatutnya ditunjukkan di hadapan Tuhan. Atau, mereka mungkin berpikir bahwa Tuhan tentu merestui umat-Nya untuk memadu kasih karena hal itu memang sesuai ajaran-Nya.

Mereka terduduk di salah satu kursi panjang. Sang pemuda mulai memasukkan tangannya ke bawah rok mini sang gadis untuk menyelami apa yang ada di balik celana dalamnya, dengan satu tangan yang lain meremas rambut jingganya erat. Sambil terus mentautkan bibir dan memelintirkan lidah satu sama lain, kedua lengan sang gadis melingkari bahu dan leher sang pemuda dan seolah menariknya semakin erat dalam dekapan. Tubuh sang pemuda pun terdorong maju dan mendesak sang gadis untuk merebahkan diri di atas kursi. Posisi itu membuat hasrat bercintanya semakin liar, kepala pirangnya pun mulai bergerak turun-naik, mencumbu setiap inchi tubuh sang gadis –meski masih berbalut seragam yang hanya digulung ke atas– mulai dari pinggang, perut, dada, dan akhirnya menjamah...

.

.

Leher...

Yang tak tertutupi apapun dan tersaji mulus.

Ia lalu membuka mulutnya tampak ingin memberi bekas kecupan yang paling besar di antara bagian tubuh lainnya. Sebuah benda tajam pun terlihat.

.

.

**CRASSSSHHH...**

Darah pun menetes.

.

.

"Aku tak ingin mengotori seragam putihmu yang cantik, Nami-san." Murid laki-laki bernama Sanji itu pun berbisik. "Bisa tolong singkirkan pisau ini dari tanganku?"

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Posisi mereka masih tetap sama seperti tadi tapi kini ada pisau yang menancap di genggaman tangan Sanji. Sanji sedikit berjingkit dan bertumpu dengan sebelah tangannya dari yang tadi menggerayangi leher Nami menjadi mendongak persis di depan wajah gadis itu. Tangan satunya ia linkgkarkan ke belakang tepat di atas punggungnya sendiri bahwa ia tadi menangkis serangan Nami dengan cepat tanpa melihat dari tujuan semula yang hendak gadis itu hujamkan pada punggung kirinya agar ujungnya tembus sampai ke jantungnya.

"Kalau begitu, jangan kau tangkis," jawab Nami tersenyum menggoda seolah tak terjadi apa-apa barusan, bahwa ia masih percaya diri dari kegagalan pertama.

"Aku bahagia jika bisa mati di tanganmu, Nami-san," kata Sanji sama-sama tetap memasang senyuman _gentle_ seolah luka di tangannya tidak terasa sakit sama sekali. "Tapi aku belum boleh mati sekarang."

"Kukira kau mau bekerja sama, Sanji-kun. Kau bilang akan melakukan apapun untukku kan?" nadanya masih terdengar centil.

"Tentu saja, Nami-san ku sayang," nadanya masih terdengar lembut. "Tapi bukan untuk membantu organisasi tempatmu bekerja berhasil mendapatkan salah satu buruannya."

Mendengar hal itu. Nami pun menendang Sanji tapi dengan sigap Sanji melompat ke samping kursi. Tidak ada gunanya mempertahankan posisi itu lagi karena nyatanya mereka sudah saling mengetahui identitas masing-masing. Nami sendiri berdiri di atas kursi, mengacungkan pisau yang ia bawa tadi, dan mengutak-atiknya dengan satu hentakan sehingga gagangnya terlepas dari mata pisaunya yang tersambung rantai cukup panjang.

"Wow, senjata yang praktis. Aku kagum wanita bisa menyembunyikan benda seperti itu di balik tubuhnya," puji Sanji.

Kini terlihat jelas bahwa di balik bibirnya ada sepasang taring yang memanjang, menandakan kalau ia...

...bukan manusia.

"Jangan banyak tingkah, Sanji-kun," gertak Nami tak ingin menggodanya lagi. "Mata pisau ini adalah perak dan kau akan tak bisa lolos dariku."

"Ah, kau benar. Darahku tak mau berhenti mengalir, kemanapun aku pergi, pasti tetesannya akan memandumu," kata Sanji melihat telapak tangannya, sadar bahwa kemampuannya yang seharusnya dapat menyembuhkan diri dengan cepat tak akan mempan jika dilukai oleh perak. Kemudian, ekspresinya berubah. "Mellorine, hatiku semakin berdebar-debar menikmati perburuan ini,"

"Sinting!" seru Nami sweatdrop dengan muka monster menanggapi mata hati Sanji. "Sampai di sini saja kebersamaan kita, Sanji-kun. Aku tak pernah bermaksud mencintaimu dan aku tahu cintamu padaku juga palsu. Vampir tak mungkin mencintai manusia, kalian memangsanya. Kau yang menipu dan membunuh mereka bukan? Siswi-siswi sekolah ini?"

Sanji pun mengkerutkan alis dan menajamkan mata menatap Nami, ekspresinya sangat serius.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"Namaku Nami, salam kenal."

Mata seluruh penghuni kelas XI melebar menatap murid baru yang berdiri depan papan tulis itu. Siswi itu manis namun dengan sekejap semua merasa salah berpikir setelah sesaat menerima _deathglare_ dari Nami.

Tak ada waktu untuk bersenang-senang, batin Nami. Apalagi jika harus menyusup ke dalam sekolah terpencil seperti ini, tidak akan ada jalan-jalan santai sepulang sekolah untuk menyegarkan diri usai kepenatan belajar. Dan, memang ia tak tertarik untuk berteman dengan mereka lebih jauh. Hanya sebentar saja, cukup menemukan vampir yang sudah menghebohkan karena adanya laporan hilangnya siswi-siswi sekolah itu secara misterius dan Nami akan pergi lagi. Jam terbangnya cukup tinggi kalau untuk hanya sekedar beramah-ramah dan menipu mereka semua. Toh, Nami sendiri yakin dirinya hanya terlihat seperti gadis lemah biasa tanpa menyadari bahwa sosoknya yang enerjik itu paling memancar kuat daripada siswi manapun. Setidaknya, untuk memikat vampir yang suka memangsa lawan jenisnya. Sebenarnya ia tak terlalu percaya diri dengan _skill_ membasminya jika dibandingkan dengan pemburu lain. Tapi, biasanya itu hanya kecemasan yang kerap menderanya di awal misi saja. Toh, ada kriteria kecerdasan tertentu bagi seorang pemburu untuk bisa mengakali kecerdasan vampir dan Nami memperoleh nilai tertinggi untuk itu meski _skill_ membasminya hanya rata-rata. Setelah dekat dengan buruan, rasanya semua pekerjaan menjadi sangat mudah untuk diselesaikan. Sama seperti kebiasaan jeleknya dulu yang masih suka mencuri uang sebelum menjadi pembasmi.

Tidak perlu basa-basi lagi.

Dan, perhatiannya langsung tertuju pada seorang siswa berkulit pucat dingin, bola matanya sungguh bening, pandangannya sendu, dan berambut pirang yang ada di dalam kelas. Nami sudah hapal dengan pesona para vampir. Mereka terlihat berbeda, cenderung tampan dan cantik serta lebih cerdas dari manusia kebanyakan sehingga membuat mereka selalu nampak dikelilingi oleh lawan jenis tanpa sadar bahwa itulah mangsa-mangsa empuk mereka. Katanya, saat menghisap darah lawan jenis, kenikmatannya sama seperti saat bersetubuh. Begitu juga sebaliknya korban merasakan hal yang sama tanpa sadar bahwa darahnya akan dihisap sampai kering.

"Salam kenal, _mademoiselle_, namaku Sanji," sapa cowok itu. "Boleh kupanggil, Nami-san?"

Nami tak mau melancarkan serangan agresif seperti siswi lainnya, ia ingin membuat dirinya berbeda agar buruannya lebih tertarik padanya dan mengincarnya daripada siswi yang lain. Meskipun begitu, ia kerap juga melontarkan pertanyaan ke murid-murid di sana mengenai cowok itu dan menunjukkan bahwa ia diam-diam tertarik padanya.

"Oh, Sanji? Dia orang baik yang suka memberikan jatah makan siangnya di kantin padaku," jawab Luffy. "Saat pelajaran boga juga begitu, tapi dia sendiri jarang makan, mana kenyang cuma makan apel saja?"

"Sanji? Dia cuma cowok narsis yang jarang bergaul dengan cowok lainnya," jawab Usopp. "Suka mengata-ngatai kami bodoh lah, jelek lah, rakus lah. Dia sendiri sok tampan, sok pangeran, dan sok pintar. Ehhh, emang pintar sih."

Hmm, pikir Nami semakin yakin. Sepertinya ciri-ciri itu cukup dekat dengan vampir.

Alhasil, sepanjang sekolah Nami pun mengamatinya dengan hati-hati dan menemukan ciri-ciri yang sesuai pada siswa yang bernama Sanji itu. Seperti saat pelajaran olahraga misalnya, Nami melihat ada dua orang yang memiliki nilai tertinggi di pelajaran itu, yaitu Luffy dan Sanji. Luffy sangat menonjol di ketahanan fisik atau staminanya, jika yang lain sudah ngos-ngosan, maka Luffy tetap bugar dan semangat meski sekujur tubuhnya sama-sama berkeringat. Vampir tidak seperti itu. Sebaliknya, Sanji menonjol di kecepatan dan daya refleksnya, tubuhnya sungguh lentur. Ia tidak pernah kelihatan lelah tapi menolak untuk dimainkan di babak tambahan tidak seperti Luffy. Ia juga tidak pernah berkeringat seolah tubuhnya benar-benar sedingin es seperti warna kulitnya. Ya, vampir zaman sekarang tidak mudah terbakar sinar matahari meski aslinya tetap tidak tahan jika dijemur di tengah lapangan pada pukul 12 siang tepat karena akan membuat kulit mereka melepuh dan berasap, mati pelan-pelan seperti es yang meleleh lalu menguap. Mereka juga bisa menyembunyikan auranya di hadapan pemburu jika tidak dalam keadaan lapar dan bersiaga yang sampai perlu mengeluarkan kedoknya bahwa taring mereka lebih panjang dari manusia. Dan, tentu saja bukan perkara yang mudah bagi Nami untuk membongkar kedok Sanji.

Mereka pun saling bertatap-tatapan. Intensitasnya semakin sering. Awalnya Nami selalu memalingkan muka karena tidak ingin terlihat mengamatinya terus-terusan. Sanji tertawa karena sikap Nami malah membuatnya terlihat demikian. Dan, akhirnya Sanji mendekatinya gencar, mulai menanyakan obrolan-obrolan ringan sampai ke tingkat rayuan yang berpuitis. Nami mengira cowok itu dingin sesuai dengan predikat vampirnya, lupa bahwa selama ini ia melihatnya begitu hangat dengan murid-murid cewek. Nami pun membalasnya, membiarkan Sanji masuk ke dalam wilayahnya.

Lebih dekat lagi. Lebih intim lagi.

Dan tak terasa, mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama empat bulan. Tak ada peristiwa siswi hilang lagi entah kenapa. Nami tak bermaksud menyelidiki di mana gerangan sang vampir itu menyembunyikan tubuh korbannya karena bisa-bisa tempat itu adalah tempat yang paling dikuasainya dan penuh jebakan. Toh, prioritas Nami memang bukan untuk menyelamatkan korban –sudah terlambat– tapi langsung menghabisi sang vampir begitu ada kesempatan.

"Liburan besok kau akan pulang?" tanya Sanji suatu hari.

"Emm, tidak. Aku sudah tak memiliki keluarga," kata Nami berbohong. "Kau?"

"Sama," jawab Sanji. "Mellorine, kita bisa menghabiskan liburan berdua."

Nami yakin Sanji juga berbohong. Dan saat itu, Nami merasa itulah kesempatan yang tepat untuk mengakhiri sandiwara ini. Lalu, ia bisa menghilang tanpa jejak dari sekolah itu saat murid-murid lain kembali semester depan.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

"Kau pikir aku yang melakukannya?" tanya Sanji.

"Siapa lagi?" bantah Nami.

"Dan kau pikir aku mendekatimu karena hendak memangsamu?"

"Untuk apa lagi?"

Sanji menghela napas. Ia kembali melembutkan tatapannya. "Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, Nami-san. Kau mungkin tak percaya, tapi aku ingin melindungimu dari... AWASSSSSSSSSSS!"

.

**SYUTTTTTTT...**

**.**

Sanji menarik lengan Nami tepat saat sebuah bayangan melesat cepat di atas mereka, membuat bayangan itu gagal menyahut Nami yang posisinya lebih tinggi karena berdiri di atas kursi.

"Dia datang," bisik Sanji.

Kecepatan mengerikan itu dan hawa dingin yang menusuk saat dilewati, tak salah lagi, Nami mengenalinya sebagai... "Ada vampir lain?"

Sosok misterius itu berdiri di tengah lintasan karpet merah yang memanjang di depan altar. Kemudian, ia menoleh. Rambut peraknya tergerai panjang. Dan taring di mulutnya jauh lebih besar dan panjang dari milik Sanji, membuat rahang atasnya maju seolah menyerupai moncong binatang buas. Singa.

"Ternyata kau, Pak Guru Absalom?" seru Nami terkejut.

Vampir yang disebut Absalom itu terkekeh. "Kukira kau akan mencuri _start_, bocah, jadinya aku tak bergerak. Kebetulan aku memang bisa melihat kalau keagresifanmu padanya berbeda dengan siswi-siswi lain yang kau dekati sebelumnya," katanya pada Sanji. "Tapi harusnya dari awal aku percaya bahwa vampir lemah sepertimu karena selama ini bersikeras menolak darah segar yang langsung dihisap habis dari leher manusia, tak akan sanggup memangsanya."

"A-Apa?" kali ini keterkejutan Nami lebih besar dari yang tadi. Ja-Jadi Sanji memang jujur padaku? Tapi, aku tak pernah mendengar penjelasan dari organisasi bahwa ada jenis vampir yang seperti Sanji, batinnya.

"Sekarang, serahkan pengantinku yang ke-7 itu padaku," lanjut Absalom menjulurkan tangan.

"Berarti kau mengakui kalau keenam korban sebelumnya memang perbuatanmu?" kata Nami.

"Pengantin?" sambung Sanji semakin bersikap protektif terhadap Nami. Ia maju sedikit sambil tetap merentangkan salah satu tangannya untuk menutupi Nami. "Jangan membuatku tertawa dengan sebutan itu."

"Terserah aku mau menyebutnya dengan apa. Toh, sebelum kumangsa, mereka semua kupakaikan gaun pengantin dulu. Bodinya seksi-seksi."

Ouch, pikir Nami. Guru ini pasti juga sangat mesum karena menanggalkan seragam siswi dan menggantinya dengan gaun pengantin.

"Nami-san bukan pengantinmu!" bentak Sanji.

"GARURURURU...," Absalom tertawa dengan aksen aneh. "Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku. Vampir yang tak pernah menjaga nutrisi darahnya seperti kamu sangatlah lemah jika dibandingkan denganku."

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Nami mulai khawatir.

"Dia benar," jawab Sanji. "Nutrisi terbesar vampir tetaplah berasal dari darah segar manusia hidup, bukan dari kantong darah maupun darah hewan meski hal itu bisa dijadikan substitusi makanan. Analogikan saja dengan perbedaan nutrisi dari sayur dan daging berlemak bagi manusia, mana yang lebih menyehatkan dan kuat."

Nami bisa melihat bulir keringat Sanji yang melewati pipinya untuk pertama kali.

"Ayo serahkan," lanjut Absalom.

"Dia milikku," tantang Sanji tidak sudi diperintah vampir lain.

"Aku tak bodoh," ujar Absalom. "Kalau kau memang tak ingin menjadikan gadis itu sebagai donor ataupun mangsa, hukum vampir membolehkan kau memberikan padaku. Selama ini aku tak mengganggumu berhubungan dengannya karena aku masih taat hukum bahwa kau menargetkannya lebih dahulu daripadaku. Kau pun juga selama ini membiarkanku bukan?"

Nami mendengar dengan seksama. Ia cukup tahu perihal hukum vampir dari yang ia pelajari di organisasi. Hukumnya kurang lebih berbunyi bahwa sesama vampir tidak boleh berebut mangsa. Mereka juga tak boleh mengganggu acara santap vampir lain. Melihat betapa Sanji menyukai gadis-gadis manusia, bahwa bahkan ia tak mau menghisap darah mereka dan justru selama ini memilih sumber nutrisi lain, Nami pikir Sanji pun berat untuk membiarkan kekejian Absalom begitu saja. Setiap vampir sudah mempunyai target buruannya sendiri. Dan Nami sadar bahwa ternyata dirinya diincar dua orang vampir. Atau, setidaknya, Sanji tak bermaksud berbuat seburuk Absalom terhadap dirinya.

"Gigit dia," perintah Absalom. "Buktikan padaku kalau aku tak akan bisa memilikinya."

Aku bukan barang, seru Nami dalam batinnya. Apa-apaan mereka ini?

Sanji sendiri tak bergeming. Ia pasti akan melakukan itu dari tadi andai saja Nami hanyalah warga sipil biasa. Sayangnya dia anggota organisasi Pembasmi Vampir. Sebenarnya sekali gigit tidak akan membuat manusia menjadi vampir, manusia baru akan menjadi vampir jika diinjeksi darah vampir dalam jumlah besar. Hanya saja... Air liur vampir yang masuk ke peredaran darah bagaikan narkotika, membuatmu ketagihan ingin meminta lagi saat malam tiba karena gairahnya serasa berhubungan badan, nikmat. Dan hal itu akan membuat manusia sulit kembali. Jadi hanya ada dua pilihan, menjadi donor atau mati dihisap sampai habis. Menjadi donor berarti kau bersedia membagi separuh hidupmu dengannya, terikat dengan vampir selamanya. Kalaupun Nami tidak akan 'jatuh' sedalam itu karena bukan manusia biasa, memberikan darah secara sukarela kepada vampir sama saja dengan memberinya kesempatan hidup saat vampir itu sekarat kehausan, alih-alih membiarkannya mati atau membunuhnya. Organisasi tak akan menerima Nami lagi, akan mengecapnya sebagai bagian dari kaum vampir meski ia masih manusia, atau mengecapnya sebagai pengkhianat.

Tapi kau sudah mengambil konsekuensinya bukan, Sanji? Kau sudah tahu kalau orang yang kau cintai itu tak akan pernah bisa bersama denganmu kan?

Tidak bisa, batinnya mengakhiri pergulatan itu. Meski hal itu bisa menyelamatkan Nami, membuatnya nanti justru berbuntut panjang lebar dengan urusan organisasinya juga sama buruknya. Ia sudah memutuskan bahwa setelah semua salah paham ini selesai, ia akan melepasnya meskipun ia sadar betul bahwa sekali vampir jatuh cinta, hatinya hanya akan tertambat setia pada satu orang saja selamanya.

"Ayo, gigit!" ulang Absalom. "Kalau tidak..."

"Kalau tidak?" tanya Sanji mengulur waktu sementara ia memberi isyarat pada Nami untuk lari.

"Kita bisa melawannya bersama, Sanji-kun," bisik Nami.

"Tidak per-," Sanji memotong kalimatnya.

.

.

**WUSSSSHHHHHHH...**

"Sekarang, PERGI!" seru Sanji bertepatan dengan suara gerakan yang memotong angin itu.

.

.

Ya, Absalom sudah bergerak maju dengan cepat secepat Sanji juga menghadangnya beberapa langkah ke depan menjauhi Nami. Mereka saling menabrakkan diri dan Sanji mendorongnya terus sampai mereka membentur beberapa kursi. Kemudian terjadi pergelutan, kursi-kursi terlempar ke sana-kemari akibat terjangan Absalom setiap ingin mencabik daging lawannya dan patah akibat tendangan Sanji setiap ingin meremukkan tulang musuhnya. Sementara itu, mata Nami mencoba menangkap pergelutan itu. Gerakan mereka terlalu cepat, aku tidak bisa menyerangnya, batinnya. Vampir dan vampir, salah-salah, teknologi sensor di mata pisaunya malah mengenai Sanji saat dilesatkan.

"NAMI-SAN, LARI!" perintah Sanji sekali lagi karena melihatnya masih di tempat di semula.

Mendengar hal itu, sasaran Absalom pun berubah. Ia pun melepaskan diri dari Sanji dengan meloncat melewati kepalanya. Sanji dengan lenturnya pun membalikkan badan, berusaha tak kalah cepat untuk meraihnya sebelum Absalom menyentuh Nami. Dan...

.

.

**CROOOOTTTTTTTTT...**

Nami membelalakkan mata.

Lagi-lagi cairan merah pekat itu tertumpah. Kali ini tampaknya berliter-liter sebab lantainya tergenang membentuk bulatan cukup besar.

"San...Sanji-kun," rintihnya.

.

.

Absalom menghadap ke arah Sanji. Reaksi Sanji sedikit terlambat dan ia sudah mendapati ulu hatinya yang tak terlindungi tulang apapun itu tertembus tinju lawannya. Absalom ternyata menggunakan trik dan Sanji tidak mengantisipasinya, ia memusatkan seluruh tenaga di kepalan tangan yang diberi momentum tolakan saat berbalik plus memang Sanji terkena daya dorongan karena ia sendiri tengah mengarah padanya. Semuanya serba cepat.

"BUAGH!" serunya memuntahkan darah. Ia pun ambruk setelah Absalom menarik tangannya, membawa keluar sesuatu dari dalamnya.

Organ perut Sanji berceceran.

"SANJI-KUN!" teriak Nami khawatir sekaligus ngeri.

"Tak ada waktu untuk mencemaskan orang lain, Nona," kata Absalom kini sudah berpindah ke belakang Nami. Nami bahkan tak punya waktu untuk terkejut dan Absalom pun mendekapnya dengan gerakan mengunci.

"LEPASKAN!" ronta Nami.

Ia pun mencoba memberikan perlawanan tapi sia-sia. Bahkan, belatinya sudah dilempar jauh oleh Absalom. Kenapa bisa begitu, batinnya. Kemana rasa percaya dirinya yang tadi bahwa ia merasa sanggup membunuh Sanji yang seorang vampir? Apa karena shock karena ia salah sasaran? Apa karena ia sendiri melihat bahkan seorang vampir lain bisa dijatuhkan semudah itu oleh vampir yang lebih kuat sehingga dirinya tidak siap menerima semua itu begitu cepat?

"Kau akan jadi pengantinku, sayang," kata Absalom mulai menjilat leher Nami.

"SIAPA SUDI!" serunya jijik.

"Dengar!" gertak Sanji meski tersungkur. "Kalau kau sampai meneteskan darah Nami-san setetes saja, aku dapat berubah menjadi iblis."

"Garurururururu...! Iblis, chiropteran, atau _diable_; itu hanya mitos di kalangan bangsa kita. Apalagi vampir lemah sepertimu lebih-lebih tak mungkin bisa berevolusi sampai tahap itu."

"Dasar guru bodoh, kau tak banyak membaca rupanya. Toh aku tak mau berbagi rahasia padamu," balas Sanji dengan nada sarkastik.

"Hmph, aku tak ada waktu mendengarkan omong kosong orang sekarat," lanjut Absalom. Ia pun membekap mulut Nami agar tidak menjawab yang tidak perlu pada Sanji. Ia berbalik dan bermaksud menghilang pelan-pelan. "Selamat tinggal."

"Ja-" Sanji tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Rasa sakit yg dirasakannya sebagai vampir tak seberapa tapi kesadarannya mulai menghilang karena darahnya terkuras keluar. Tidak boleh tidak boleh, pikirnya.

Tidak boleh membiarkan Nami-san dibawa...

Tidak boleh membiarkan Nami-san menjadi milik vampir lain...

Tidak boleh membiarkan Nami-san dibantai...

Nami-san adalah cintaku. Pengantinku kelak. Milikku...

Absalom tidak memedulikan Sanji lagi sementara Nami terus mencemaskannya. Ia belum keluar kapel saat ia melihat bayangan lilin di hadapannya membesar. Ia sempat melihat sekilas wujud bayangan itu tampak seperti ada sayap yang terentang lebar. Demi mengenyahkan segala pikiran mengganggu, seketika itu juga ia pun sudah mendobrak pintu dan meloncat kabur ke luar pagar sekolah sambil membawa Nami.

"AARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" pekik Sanji atas ketidakberdayaannya.

.

.

Begitulah, akhirnya Nami terus didekap Absalom melewati hutan...

.

.

Sambil dibawa melompat dari pohon ke pohon, Nami terus memandang ke bawah. Meski gelap, ia tahu jaraknya cukup tinggi dari tanah. Sepertinya ia tidak ingin berinisiatif melepaskan diri dan jatuh mendarat di sana. Ia juga bisa merasakan kecepatan lari Absalom sambil membawa dirinya. Nami memperkirakan sudah sekitar sepuluh menit ia melintasi hutan. Seberapa jauhkah, batinnya. Namun bukan itu yang ia khawatirkan sekarang, tiba-tiba kepalanya dipenuhi pertanyaan. Nami juga melihat bayangan misterius tadi di gereja.

Bayangan lilin yang tadi itu apa?

.

**JDUAKKKKKKK!**

.

"GYAAAAAAA!" jerit Nami saat ia benar-benar terjun jatuh seorang diri dengan dada di bawah sambil berusaha melindungi kepalanya secara spontan karena ia tidak siap. Untung ia melewati ranting-ranting sehingga jatuhnya sedikit melambat plus banyak daun berguguran di atas tanah untuk menjadi bantalnya.

Ada yang menabrak mereka dari belakang.

"Ugh..."

Nami jatuh tertelungkup. Dadanya sakit karena menghantam tanah tapi ia bisa merasakan tidak ada luka dalam yang serius. Yang retak justru salah satu lengannya karena tadi ia pakai juga untuk menahan tubuhnya. Setelah dirasa cukup mengontrol rasa sakitnya, Nami pun mendongak untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Tapi telinganya lebih dulu mendengar sesuatu.

.

.

**Srrrrrttttt...**

Terdengar bunyi menyeret.

Kemudian terdengar raungan Absalom disertai suara tulang patah yang seperti robekan kertas seolah tulang itu terpisah dan tercerabut dari tubuh. Suara itu bukan hanya terdengar sekali.

Satu tangan. Satu kaki.

Nami mencoba untuk melihatnya lebih jelas lagi, ia lalu duduk di balik pohon. Samar-samar matanya mulai beradaptasi dengan kegelapan. Ada makhluk aneh bersayap dan bertanduk yang menindih seseorang yang tak bergerak –kemungkinan besar Absalom– dengan tubuh yang tak lagi utuh. Sepertiga tangan makhluk itu terbenam di dada Absalom seperti tengah meremas sesuatu di dalamnya. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda bulat seperti mengambil sesuatu dari dalam peti begitu saja.

**POPS!**

Tubuh Absalom tiba-tiba mengkerut dan hilang menjadi pasir, Nami tahu itu pastilah abu dari jasad vampir. Selanjutnya terdengar suara makhluk itu tengah memakan sesuatu.

.

.

Benda bulat itu.

Jantung.

.

.

**KRAUK KRAUK...**

Mata Nami nyaris tak berkedip melihat pemandangan penuh horor itu. Ia tahu betul vampir tak menghabisi korbannya sampai tahap sebrutal itu karena mereka sangat mendewakan keagungan diri. Lantas itu apa?

_Diable..._

Nami ingat kata itu disebut oleh Absalom.

_Wujud lama vampir. Para vampir telah mengubur dalam-dalam wujud tersebut hingga akhirnya di sekian generasi ke depan, wujud itu benar-benar punah. Mereka melakukan itu karena akan membuat mereka menjadi hewan buas tak terkendali yang jauh dari derajat keagungan mereka. Wujud ini muncul karena hasrat berlebih akan kekuatan saat mereka terdesak, atau saat emosi tengah labil yang kemudian meletupkan kemarahan sehingga akal sehatnya dan kepala dinginnya kalah. Mereka mendapat kekuatannya namun konsekuansinya dibayar mahal. Mereka akan menjadi tak ingat siapapun, kawan maupun lawan. Vampir percaya dirinya makhluk terkuat dan makhluk fana teragung yang pernah diciptakan Tuhan dan mereka tak membutuhkan wujud buruk itu lagi sehingga perlahan-lahan dilupakan._

Hanya mitos? Benarkah?

_"Nami-san, kali ini kau harus lari..."_

_._

**HAH!**

.

Tersadar dari menyelami ingatan, Sanji ternyata sudah sampai di hadapannya sambil mendesis begitu dekat.

Sedekat napas mereka.

Nami merasa ia tengah bermimpi sesaat karena seolah bisa mendengarkan suara Sanji yang menuntunnya. Padahal yang di depannya bukan sosok Sanji yang biasanya lembut dan ramah padanya. Mata Sanji merah, seluruhnya, tidak hanya _iris_ matanya saja yang sebelumnya biru gelap. Urat nadi lehernya mencuat sampai ke pipi. Sekujur seragam hitamnya basah dan hangat oleh darah, darahnya sendiri dan darah orang lain, memancarkan bau anyir yang menusuk hidung. Namun demikian, ia masih bisa tersenyum menatap Nami.

Senyuman yang sangat berbeda.

Dengan memperlihatkan taringnya yang tidak hanya berjumlah dua buah di deretan rahang atas saja.

Dan, ia kelihatannya sangat lapar. Lapar... Bahwa jantung yang ia makan tadi sangatlah kecil untuk dapat memuaskan perutnya. Maklumlah, ia baru saja bangkit.

Air mata Nami pun menetes. Bukan karena ia takut. Ia sudah digembleng keras untuk itu dan ia sadar betul ia menjalani profesi penuh risiko kematian ini. Hatinya lah yang menangis, ...

.

_"Nami-san, kau tahu? Hanya kaulah yang paling tak ingin kusakiti," kata Sanji suatu hari saat mereka berdua tengah bercumbu._

_"Gombal," balas Nami. Tentu saja gombal, batinnya saat itu, masih menduga bahwa Sanji adalah pelaku pembunuhan berantai di sekolahnya._ _Kau setelah ini akan memangsaku kan?_

_._

...menangisi keironisan mereka berdua.

Ia tak mempercayainya. Ia meragukan dirinya. Ia bahkan tak menuruti perintahnya untuk lari. Ia ingin membasminya tadi! Tapi, Sanji menampik semua itu. Dan sekarang sudah terlambat. Sanji terluka dibuatnya. Sanji sekarat karenanya. Sanji bahkan sampai berubah ke wujud _berserk,_itu semua demi dirinya. Secara tak langsung, ialah yang sekaligus membangkitkan gen terkutuk itu.

Nami pun mengulurkan tangannya selagi masih bisa, menyentuh pipi Sanji meski ia tak berharap apapun.

"Sanji-kun..."bisiknya, kali ini dengan tulus dan segenap perasaannya.

Hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan untuk pertama dan terakhir kali sebelum ia akhirnya melihat bulan di atasnya semakin cerah memerah di bola matanya.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DOR! Habis ini, aku pasti dibantai para SanNa fans XD. <strong>

**Aku lebih tega klo bikin fic Sanji mati dibunuh Zoro misalnya, tapi klo Nami mati dibunuh Sanji? Pernah baca sih fic bahasa spanyol yg kayak gitu, genre-nya Horor juga (tapi genre keduanya itu Crime) dan Rated M. Alasannya klise, seperti klo kamu lihat brita kriminal: Penolakan cinta. Yah, aku bisa paham karena orang melankokis kyk Sanji itu mudah terluka hatinya. OOC kah? Tidak terlalu karena di situ membunuhnya sangat halus, tanpa sakit; khas seorang Sanji yg bahkan untuk membunuh wanita yg dicintainya pun dengan kelembutan. Crime Rate M ga harus**_**gore**_**kok, benar-benar tipe "Blue Villain Character" di fiksi2 detektif (Sanji itu biru ingat?). Klo brutal, penuh amarah, dan kebencian itu Zoro. Jadi kurasa tepat klo fic ini langsung di-stop saat Sanji akan melukai Nami meski aku bisa saja bikin **_**gore**_**-nya. Silakan bayangkan sendiri.**

**Btw, **_**diable **_**itu bahasa Perancis artinya Iblis, diambil dari nama jurus Sanji.**

**Lalu, soal kalimat Sanji ke Absalom yang "**_**Kalau kau sampai meneteskan darah Nami-san setetes saja, aku dapat berubah menjadi iblis**_**" itu aslinya berasal dari kalimat Sanji ke Enel persisnya kyk gini, "**_**Kalau kau menyentuh Nami-san satu jari saja, aku akan menjadi Iblis dari seluruh Blue Sea**_**." Yahhh, yg penting sama protektifnya lah. Toh, pas berapi-api lawan Absalom di **_**canon**_**, tampang marah Sanji di-lebay-kan kyk berwujud iblis bertanduk gitu kok^^.**

**Ini emang oneshot tapi aku berencana bikin sekuelnya. Kira2 kyk gini:**

Teaser for "Bright Fullmoon":

"Kau yakin, Robin? Katamu ia sudah tak ingat apa-apa lagi tapi kenapa ia masih membawa-bawa tengkorak itu?" tanya Zoro memandang iblis itu lekat. Cih, perasaannya masih tertinggal ya, batinnya. "Kau menyedihkan. Aku akan membebaskankanmu, heh lintah."

Dan, bulan purnama pun mengubah wujudnya menjadi monster. Ya, dialah Sang Pemotong Iblis


End file.
